Ántrax
by DeSencadenaMientoAgreSor
Summary: Ésta historia fue creada de fan para fans con propósitos de Role Play, dentro del contexto de Invasor Zim. Se trata de una breve introducción sobre Ántrax, un personaje original creado por mí. Es un Irken mutado... mutado por Dib.


**_Ántrax_ **

_Ántrax es un personaje que creé en DeviantArt para poder realizar Roleplay con algunos chicos que tienen sus propios personajes dentro del fandom. En DeviantArt subí la biografía en inglés y aquí subo la versión en español esperando que resulte más cómodo para aquellos que hablan la lengua. _

_No contiene yaoi, ni romance. Sólo una breve historia._

**Información general: **

**Nombre:** Ántrax  
**Nickname:** Rax  
**Género:** Masculino  
**Edad:** 15 (años Irk)  
**Raza:** Irken –mutación  
**Creador:** Dib Membrana (Causante de su mutación)  
**Ántrax es considerado un traidor al Imperio **

**Personalidad:** Debido a la falta de empatía con otros Irken, sus habilidades sociales son prácticamente inexistentes, por lo mismo es bastante serio, callado, indiferente y hasta antipático. Se deprime con facilidad y la única forma de recobrar su buen humor es torturando, golpeando o destruyendo, es agresivo y sádico. Se llega a mostrar amable y hasta juguetón con aquellos con los que logra simpatizar, lo cual es poco común pero no imposible. Es bastante orgulloso, no le gusta alardear, prefiere demostrar su grandeza con hechos y no palabras. Es atento, observador y siempre está dispuesto, no puede estar quieto, debe mantenerse ocupado en algo o caerá en depresión. Le gusta sentirse útil por lo cual es muy servicial y leal a su líder y amo Dib.

**Situación Sentimental:** Soltero. Es incapaz de sentir amor, puede sentir gran respeto y a veces afecto pero no más de eso.

**Le Gusta:** Pelear cuerpo a cuerpo (o cuerpo a cuerpo + extremidades del PAK), es adicto al dolor propio y de los demás, las golosinas (en especial paletas o caramelos), la música ruidosa, morder y propagar la enfermedad (Así es, el ántrax), jugar con su lengua, estar ocupado, ayudar y observar a los científicos (le interesa la Ciencia) y llevar a cabo una misión.

**No le gusta:** Nachos, la incompetencia, equivocarse, ser ignorado, la soledad, Los Más Altos Rojo y Purpura.

**Miedos:** Fallar una misión, el silencio prolongado en lugares y situaciones, estar perdido, una confronta con Zim en batalla (secretamente le admira por todas sus hazañas, los daños contra el Imperio y su supervivencia a los abusos de los Más Altos.)

**Fortalezas:** Es bastante ágil, excelente en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, buen piloto, sus habilidades de tortura le permiten obtener información rápidamente, resistencia al dolor y sana con facilidad.

**Debilidades:** No sabe trabajar en equipo (usualmente no escucha, no espera, no ayuda), su puntería no es muy buena con pistolas, su visión falla en lugares poco iluminados (uno de los usos de sus lentes). Obediencia ciega hacia Dib (Cualquier orden que venga de éste, no la cuestionará).

* * *

**Historia: **

Era un Irken muy pequeño, casi tan pequeño como Zim y muy parecido físicamente. Su verdadero nombre era "Bex", tímido, nervioso y frecuentemente ignorado y explotado. Solía trabajar de forma eficiente en una gran nave que fungía como depósito de Snacks, la cual surtía a La Inmensa en tiempo y forma con todo tipo de golosinas para Los Más Altos.

Su trabajo consistía en realizar el inventario y en acomodar pesadas cajas, a veces transportar la carga a bordo de La Inmensa. Un día haciendo dicho trabajo, su supervisor, un Irken alto y despiadado, le ordenó llevar una muestra de nachos y donas para Los Más Altos. Bex estaba emocionado y asustado a la vez, tendría la oportunidad de caminar por los pasillos de La Inmensa y conocer a los líderes en persona.

Al aproximarse a ellos pudo ver su mueca de disgusto, seguramente por su estatura y era consciente de ello, por lo que trató de no darle importancia. Cuando ya estaba cerca, su supervisor le metió el pie, tropezó y las donas y nachos salieron volando contra los líderes. ¿El resultado? Nachos en la cara del Más Alto Rojo y donas colgando de las antenas del Más Alto Púrpura. Trató de disculparse, su supervisor simplemente contenía la risa y no hacía nada para ayudarle, finalmente Los Altos ordenaron se le lanzara por una escotilla.

Debió morir, pero su PAK continuaba mandando descargas a su cuerpo para reanimarlo y mantenerlo con vida, pero las descargas cada vez eran menos efectivas, la vida se le estaba drenando, sólo era consciente de la soledad, el silencio, la obscuridad y el frio que le rodeaba… estaba muriendo.

Pasó algo de tiempo, quién sabe cuánto, pero se le hizo eterno, finalmente creyó escuchar algo, impactó contra una superficie dura, fue un golpe severo; y luego vio una luz intensa, escuchó voces, sintió el calor de un cuerpo, alguien lo sostenía en sus brazos. Trataba de entender lo que escuchaba, pero parecían susurros lejanos, trataba de enfocar el rostro de quien lo sostenía sin mucho éxito, la imagen se volvía clara y se tornaba borrosa al instante.

-¡Es un Irken!, deberías arrojarlo y dejarlo morir -decía un Vortiano de gafas protectoras verdes.

-¿Zim? … ¡No!, no eres Zim, pero te pareces bastante –decía el ser que lo sostenía con una mueca de desagrado, él ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a ser visto de esa manera. El que lo sostenía era un joven aparentemente, jamás había visto una criatura como él, lo más característico eran sus ojos blancos con puntos dorados al centro y la extraña "antena" en forma de guadaña sobre su cabeza.

-Bex –dijo en un tono de voz apenas audible. Trató de decir más, pero sentía demasiado dolor para hablar.

-¿Bex es tú nombre? – preguntó el chico sacudiéndolo un poco, tratando de reanimarlo al ver que perdía la conciencia. El Irken asintió.

-¿Y eso qué importa? A juzgar por su estatura, no debe tratarse de nadie. Láncenlo de nuevo al espacio- Decía otra voz. Se preocupó ante lo que oía, no quería estar sólo de nuevo allá fuera, no quería morir.

-Soy Bex… ¿T-tú quién eres? – se esforzó en preguntar, el chico ahora lo miraba de forma diferente, su gesto era casi amable.

-Me llamo Dib y comando ésta nave.

-Dib –repitió en apenas un susurro y quedó inconsciente.

A pesar de las peticiones de lanzarlo nuevamente al espacio, el chico se negó. Esa era la oportunidad que había estado esperando.

Después de ser nombrado embajador de Meekrob y unirse a los Resisty, rescató al prisionero 777, él y Lard Nar le ayudaron a crear un suero para convertir a algún miembro de la resistencia en un súper soldado. Dib veía al súper soldado frente a sus ojos, los Irkens eran una raza superior según lo que había escuchado y entendido, no podía dejar morir al pequeño Irken, usaría el suero en él y sería suyo.

Requirió bastante trabajo y tiempo, demasiadas horas de supervisión y desvelos para el joven, el suero estaba haciendo efecto en el cuerpo de Bex, lo estaba mutando, pero debían mantener esa mutación controlada. Su PAK estaba demasiado dañado, se vieron obligados a crearle uno nuevo, descifrar la composición del PAK había sido otra tarea difícil, lograron transferir gran parte de la información de un PAK a otro y por supuesto, añadirle información nueva, entre esa información, bastantes datos sobre la Tierra, técnicas de combate, todo lo que pudiera servir y también otra tanta información irrelevante.

Parte de su mutación fue un capricho de Dib, había visto tantas series y leído tanta ciencia ficción que la idea de darle un arma especial a su creación no dejaba de dar vueltas en su mente, de entre todas las ideas, infectarlo con una enfermedad parecía estúpido, en especial una enfermedad humana, quizá el Irken ni siquiera sobreviviría a ello, pero debía arriesgarse, así escogió el ántrax, una enfermedad que llegaba a resultar terriblemente incómoda, dolorosa e incluso mortal para los humanos. Los estragos que causó su monstruosa creación al morder otras razas alienígenas fueron notoriamente horribles y letales.

Al final, se podría decir que el resultado fue satisfactorio, el experimento LAB-ANT-RAX-1 resultó efectivo, su mayor problema, su increíble inestabilidad emocional.

Bex guarda un gran rencor contra Los Más Altos, juró lealtad específicamente a Dib, quién salvó su vida, y él mismo se autonombró Ántrax después de haber leído el informe sobre su mutación.

* * *

**Gracias por leer!**

_En lo personal me he divertido mucho con él y espero en algún momento traer una historia conclusa, que en realidad sería sobre una batalla entre Dib y Zim por el control y el dominio, como debe como saben, la historia se centra en ellos, en especial en el Invasor Zim.  
_


End file.
